In a Different Light
by Dimitri-is-one-uber-fine-god
Summary: A little fall of rain...with a different man


**AN: Hi! I know it's been a while and I should update my other stuff, but I was inspired. My family and I drove to Cleveland to see Les Miserables and I can't get it out of my mind. I've been singing the music since I was like 5, and it's my dream to play Eponine on Broadway or in London. **

**Anyhow, this is just a shot one-shot, based off of the musical. At the barricades what would have happened if Enjolras as there instead of Marius to hold Eponine when she died?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of its characters. I'm trying to pressure the ester bunny thought. **

She felt the biting pain go through her chest. She felt the red liquid drip from the wound. She made the final step over the barricade and into the rebels' side. She felt arm catch her as she fell forward.

_Marius! He is here!_

But it was not Marius. It was Monsieur Enjolras, the leader, the revolutionary, the one who built the barricade that she was dying on with the belief that people like her deserved better. She had seen him in the café with Marius, speaking while the students looked on with awe in their eyes.

He had seen her before. She was a street gamine, living in the streets, trying to support her greedy mother and father. He had seen her stand outside the café, watching and listening for hours. He had seen her pine over Marius. Her name was Eponine.

"Good God, what are you doing? 'Ponine, have you no fear?

She was gasping, trying to get pass air through her lips are her breathing became more shallow.

"I don't think I can stand anymore."

"Eponine, what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair. Eponine your hurt, you need some help! Oh, God, its everywhere."

He might have not been Marius; he was truthfully, so much more. He was brave and not fickle. He spoke of a new France with passion and vigilance. She knew she was dying, and she didn't want to die alone. In another lifetime, if it hand not been for Marius, she could see herself loving the brave, young revolutionary.

"Don't you fret, M'sieur Enjolras, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow.

He knew she was dying. He couldn't help feeling a small something in his chest for the brave young girl in his arms. Yes, in another lifetime, he could see himself loving the small, but powerful street gamine.

"But you will live 'Ponine – dear God above, if I could heal your wounds with words of love."

By this time, the men and women had started to gather around. She felt her heart swell. He felt it too.

"Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me."

"You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won't desert you now…"

He felt his heart swell. So, she had felt it too.

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven-blessed! The skies being to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are, I've come home, from so far.

By this time the other student had come back from taking Jevert away. Marius was in the lead, but stopped suddenly when he saw his two best friends holding onto each other like they were the other's lifelines. They started to talk together.

"So, don't you fret, M'sieur Enjolras, "Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine,

I don't feel any pain. You won't feel any pain,

A little fall of rain, A little fall of rain,

Can hardly hurt me now." Can hardly hurt you now."

"I'm here," he said

"That's all I need to know."

"And you will keep me safe. "I will stay with you,

And you will keep me close." 'Till you are sleeping."

"And rain…" she said.

"And rain…" he said.

"Will make the flowers…"

"Will make the flowers…grow…"

She lay dead in his arms. He kissed her, for the first and the last time.

"She is the first to fall, the first of us to fall upon this barricade," he said.

"Her name was Eponine. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid." her old friend, Marius, professed.

He other men gathered closer.

"We fight here in her name." Combeferre proclaimed.

"She will not die in vain." Prouvaire announced.

"She will not be betrayed." Lesgles declared.

Later that night and all through the morning, Enjolras fought for Eponine. And as he fell, dying, from the barricade, still holding the rebels red flag, he thought of Eponine. He did not know how one person could fall in love in one night, but he did know that this night was not their last. They would meet again in the fiery pits of hell.

**AN: Ok! I know it's not the best. I had to fudge some of the lyrics and some didn't make sense, and they feel in love too fast, it get it! I just love EnjolrasxEponine pairings and the world of fanfiction needs more of them. I know I need to update The Difference Between Us! I get it! I'm just having some inner-turmoil and trying to fight some demons. Who knew that being in love with your best friend could be some hard? I just cant express my feeling in The Difference Between Us, and I'm a writer. I express my feelings through my writing, its what I do. So right now it's on hold. Sorry. I'm going to keep this war going with my inner demons and try to keep writing stories, don't expect too many happy stories though.**

**Peace Out!**

**Jane **


End file.
